Give Up
by iheartwinky
Summary: Kagome was trying to fight back tears, "Is this true?" Inuyasha looked up at her, "it's true, I'm going to die." inuxkag mirxsan Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: This is a sad story. Let's just get that overwith, I will not tell you if it's a happy ending or a sad one. No flames please.**

**Prologe: The Last Hanami**

They sat on the blanket, looking up at the sakura blossoms. Inuyasha's arm was around Kagome's shoulder, she leaned onto his shoulder. It was so perfect, so wonderful.

Inuyasha turned his head to Kagome, "Kagome", he began. "Hn?", Kagome looked up at him.

"I have a question to ask you." said Inuyasha trying to put it as casually as he could. Kagome looked up at him, her face written with curiosity.

"What?", replied Kagome.

"W-will y-you...", Inuyasha was trying to think of an original, non-cleche way to ask this question to Kagome. "Uh...", Inuyasha's face scrunched up with thought, "Will you be my Rainbow?"

Kagome was overcome with shock; did Inuyasha just ask her to be his, in a very My Little Pony-ish way? Kagome wondered what she should say.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, no, no I mean uh...will you bear my children?" he smacked his forhead. "Will you cook for me for the rest of my life?" Kagome just gave him a 'what just happened face'. "No! I mean will you...", he sighed, "marry me?" Kagome just beamed brightly, and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.

"YES!", she cried, "YES, YES, YES!" Inuyasha hugged her back, and they both kissed. This was one of those moments that would last forever. A proposal under the Sakura Trees, and a kiss under the Sakura trees, she wouldn't have it any other way.

T_T

A year later...

"What?!", Kagome nearly shouted. She looked at the doctor, then back at Inuyasha. They had to be lying to her, just had to. Inuyasha couldn't bring his face to look at her, he just stared down in his lap.

Kagome was trying to fight back tears, "Is this true?" Inuyasha looked up at her, "it's true, I'm going to die."

**A/N: T_T, what's going to happen? No flames please! You knew this was coming. Any thoughts?**


	2. Everything Will Be Okay!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: Next chappie hooray!**

**Chapter 1: Everything will be okay!**

At home everything was quiet. Inuyasha just looked at Kagome, Kagome tried to avert her eyes from his. "Inuyasha...", Kagome whispered, Inuyasha looked up, "...when, did they say you'll die?"

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, he sighed, "about a year." Kagome's bottom lip was quivering, "Inuyasha, were going to have a baby!", she shouted tearfully. Kagome dropped down to her knees, she was going to give up, that was just it. "Kagome", Inuyasha said looking down at her. He didn't know what to say, he had to stay strong though, for Kagome.

"Kagome!", Inuyasha yelled as he dragged Kagome up by the wrist, turned her around and made her look straight into his amber eyes. "I want you to stop worrying and crying! This will NOT help our baby!", he scolded her. Kagome tried to turn her head away, "Look at me Kagome!", shouted Inuyasha. Then he winced in pain, and put his hand to his throat, "It hurts." he said in an inaudible voice.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome said in a low voice, "what's going to happen to us?"

Inuyasha just shook his head, "I don't know." He didn't want to cry, he couldn't cry, that wasn't his job, he was supposed to be strong. He wasn't strong though, he was going to die.

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down at the low table of their two-roomed flat. "Is there a treatment you can take?", asked Kagome with a slight hint of hope. Inuyasha sighed, and nodded his head. Kagome's face almost smiled, "Are you going to take it?" Inuyasha shook his head, "No."

Kagome then abrubtly stood up, making the table shake a bit. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'!?", she shouted at Inuyasha. He just was silent and looked away.

Kagome then realized it was his choice, what he wanted to do, "I'm sorry...", she whispered then sat back down. Inuyasha seemed to be in deep thought, his chin rested in one of his hands, his arm in a 15 degree angle.

"I don't want my kid to grow up fatherless." said Inuyasha trying to hold back tears, "But, it can't be helped."

Kagome piped up, "But, you could take the surgery." Inuyasha turned his head toward her, he didn't need to speak, his face said it all, 'I just can't.' Then, he was seized with a fit of coughing.

Kagome immeadatly got up and went over to Inuyasha's side, and rubbed his back. She put a hand on Inuyasha's forhead, "Inuyasha! You're burning up!"

T_T

Kagome was in the kitchen connected to the main room, cooking dinner. Inuyasha was in the bedroom resting. The bedroom door slid open to reveal a sick looking Inuyasha, with a blanket on his shoulder. "Inuyasha!", Kagome exclaimed surprised he was up, "Go back to bed! You should be resting!"

"I'm fine", he said his voice hoarse, he let out a cough. He felt lightheaded, and dizzy, he wouldv'e fallen if Kagome didn't have such quick reflexes. He immeaditly got out of her arms, "I'm fine!", he shouted.

Alas, Inuyasha knew he wasn't fine. He let out a soft scream of pain, his throat was on fire. Why was he so stupid as to shout? He knew that it would only cause him pain.

Without thinking he pulled Kagome into a hug. "You need to stop worrying, if you become too stressed, it wont be good for the baby." Kagome just nodded, hugging him back, tighter. He pulled back, "We have to tell the others at some point."

"Alright", replied Kagome, who pulled him back into another hug. She wished that it would never end.

T_T

**A/N: Never EVER be the first one to let go of a hug!**

T_T

Miroku and Sango at the Kotatsu in Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment. Kagome brought some tea to them and took a seat next to Inuyasha. "Um...guys" Kagome started, "We have something to tell you."

"Your pregnant!", shouted Sango, her face lit up with a big smile. "Well I geuss you finally made a move, huh?", said Miroku quite pervertedly. Inuyasha felt too much like crap to deal with Miroku's lecherous jokes.

Kagome smiled at Sango but said, "I am but, we have something else to tell you." Sango stopped smiling, "What do mean 'something else' Kagome-chan?", her face full of confusion and worry Miroku's face also had a look of concern.

Inuyasha looked up at his friends, "I have cancer."

Sango and Miroku stared at their hanyou friend, no way, there's just no way. "For real?", asked Sango on the verge of tears. Inuyasha nodded. "What kind of cancer?", asked Miroku trying hard to stay calm. "Throat", replied Inuyasha. Miroku just nodded his head, Sango though completly fell apart. She threw herself onto Miroku's chest, and sobbed her heart out. Everyone knew that Sango's little brother died of cancer, she should be breaking down like that.

"Guys", said Inuyasha softly, "Don't worry, everything will be okay." They all embraced him in a long, group hhug it could have lasted forever, if Kagome didn't let go first.

**A/N: You guys know think I'm an evil guy now. Sorry, but I'm a sucker for tragedy. Sorry it was so short.**


	3. I just Don't Know

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have chapter 2 up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: I'm Not Sure**

He clicked his mechanical pencil up and down. he was feeing way to sick to work, but he had a deadline to meet. He really didn't know how to continue this chapter of the comic. Then, he began to rough out the character, Tsuri. He needed to make her look as kawai as he could. Instead she looked sad, and ill.

"This manga was supposed to be a comedy!", Inuyasha cursed out loud, "I'm making it look like a tragedy!" He crumpled up the piece of paper, and threw it over his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes, and looked up at the wall clock, 2:34 AM.

Kagome was going to hate him for staying up all night, and his editor was going to hate him for being late on a deadline with a piece of crap disguised as a paper**. **Wait! he should make the saytr (**A/N: In case you haven't noticed Inuyasha's comic has a greek mythology theme**) slip on a...hedgehog! Yes, that's it! It would completly ruin the trgedy that's going on! He sighed if only he could reverse the tradgedy that happened to him, and maybe he could be obbsessed with Kagome, and his kid, instead of worrying about his freakin health.

He finally finished the chapter, he even laughed and smiled a bit as he worked through the visual gags and puns. Finally done he, put his work in a mallina folder and placed it on his desk. Slipping into the futon, he curled next to Kagome. About ten minutes later, the sun woke him up.

Crap! What time is it? He looked at the alarm clock placed beside the futon, 6:42 AM. His editor was coming to his house in less than 3 hours, and he hadn't gotten any sleep. He got up to open the curtains a bit wider, when he pulled them back, they revealed a most beautiful, snow-covered Tokyo. It was the first snow of the year, he would always remeber it.

Three hour later...

There was a knock on the door, Kagome got up to answer it. Kikyo was standing on the other side of the doorframe. "I'm here to see Inuyasha." she stated painly. Kagome just let Kikyo in.

Kikyo slipped her shoes and coat off, "Inuyasha we have a deadline, I would like to see your manga." Kikyo again said without showing much emotion, she took a seat under the Kotatsu. Inuyasha handed his drwings to Kikyo, she silently scanned the pages, she didn't show a sign of emotion not even the extremly funny parts that would make Sesshomarru giggle.

After reading it, Kikyo looked up at Inuyasha, she sighed, "It'll have to do." She took the manuscript with her, and bid a farewell to Inuyasha and Kagome.

After she left, Kagome gave a concered look to Inuyasha, "You pulled an all nighter again, didn't you?", Kagome said hands on hips. Inuyasha just looked down in shame.

Kagome sighed, she sat down next to Inuyasha, "You need to get more sleep, Inuyasha." Inuyasha just nodded his head in reply, and he coughed a few times. Kagome rubbed his back, there was really nothing she could do about his health, except motivate him to take better care of himself.

She just couldn't except the fact that Inuyasha was going to die in about a year. He couldn't die though, what about his child? He had to get the surgery, it was the only chance he had! Kagome was detirmend to have Inuyasha take the treatment wether he likes it or not, and she'll have to bring out the big guns.

"Inuyasha", Kagome said payfully, she hoped this would work.

"Whaddya want?", Inuyasha asked, pretty ticked off.

"What do you want to name our baby?", asked Kagome shyly. Inuyasha's face turned a bright red he hadn't had time to think of any good names, but wasn't he going to die in a year or so?

"Uh...I don't know any good names.", said Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head. Kagome wasn't going to give up there.

"Oh c'mon! You're a manga arstist!", exclaimd Kagome, "Making up names is your specialty."

"Uh...how about Raimei for a boy, and Hime for a girl?", suggested Inuyasha.

"Thunder and Princess hmm... your being awfully creative Inuyasha." Kaogme said back sarcastically. She knew those were characters in his manga. She then giggled a little bit.

"W-what's so funny?", jittered Inuyasha. Kagome calmed down from her luaghter, she shook her head.

Inuyasha was slighty confused, why was his wife suddenly in fits of laughter? "Inuyasha, don't you want to see your child go to kindergarten, and what about when he or she comes of age?", asked Kagome casually.

Inuyasha was shocked at th question, he now saw where she was headed, "You can't make me Kagome." was his only reply.

Kagome's eyebrows raised in fake shock, "What do mean by that?", she asked innocently. Inuyasha stood up, "You know exactly what I mean." he wanted to shout at her but he couldn't.

Kagome fought back with a ,"I really don't know what your talking about!"

"You can't make me take the surgery!", this time he actually shouted, despite his burning throat, annd how feverish he felt.

"But you're going to die!", Kagome shouted back, "Don't you want to live!" Inuyasha let his arms fall to his side in defeat, he felt too crappy to argue. "I'm not sure.", was all he could breath out.

Kagome couldn't believe what he just said, he wanted to die. "Y-you want to die!?", Kagome asked in shock.

"No! No!", reasured Inuyasha, "I just don't know what to do anymore!"

Inuyasha then was brought into a fit of coughing. Before he knew it, Inuyasha passed out on the top on the Kotatsu, his face was pale and covered in sweat. Kagome freaked out, she screamed but then calmed herself down, and took a deep breath. If she gets too stressed, she didn't even want to think, of what would happen. She headed for her phone and did what the doctor told her to do if somthing happens, call the hospital.

As she dialed the number she really hoped, everything was going to be okay. Please, Please... Let it be okay.

**A/N: We all know Inuyasha's choice of work now! Kikyo's his creepy editor and I wonder what will happen. I don't even know what's going to happen next! **


	4. To Lose and To Gain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter!**

** Chapter 3: To Lose and To Gain**

The doctor slid open the shoji, Kagome looked up at him, "Is he going to be okay?" Her voice was filled with worry, and she also sounded, scared.

The doctor smiled and nodded, "He just collapsed because of the fever, but he's okay for now." Kagome gave a sigh of releif.

"Mrs. Takahashi", said the doctor who now had a concerned tone in his voice,"Did you ever consider taking a treatment for his cancer?" Kagome just nodded her head. "And?", the doctor questioned.

"He didn't want take it." Kagome solemnly replied. Now it was the doctor's turn to nod his head.

"Do you know why?", he asked Kagome, who was obviously too stressed to answer. Kagome let out a sad sigh, why was the world hating her right now.

"I don't know." was the only answer Kagome could pull out.

The doctor stood up, "Will you try to find out the reason?" Kagome tiredly nodded her head. "Make sure he takes good care of himsef, we don't want the cancer taking him to early."

Kagome then stood up, "But, it's going to take him anyway!", she was too stressed, angry and tired to speak in a calm voice. Her teeth were gritted together, and her eyebrows were pressing down on her eyes.

The doctor only replied back calmy, "But, we want him to live as long a life as he can right?" Kagome sat back down, she was defeated. "By the way, my name is , call me if anything seems wrong.", and with that he left.

Kagome couldn't take this anymore. A lump in her throat was formed, and she completly broke down. She started crying on the hard tabletop of the Kotatsu, she hated this! What was going to happen to her, and Inuyasha!?

The shoji door, then slid open Inuyasha was standing next Kagome. "Inuyasha! Y-", Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha puting a finger to her lips.

"Kagome, I need you to stop crying", Inuyasha said softly, and quietly. He pulled her up gently , held her close to him, and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "I love you", he whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back.

T_T

Sango tried to act as happy as she could, it was hard to though. Her moodiness could drive customors away, though. She knew what happened when you have cancer, and she wasn't ready for that to happen to Inuyasha. "Sango, you look a little dazed." said a male voice.

Sango turned around to see Miroku. "Miroku, is Inuyasha really going to be okay?" Sango asked sadly. Her eyes were glazed with tears, and pure sadness and angst swirled aroubd in those brown eyes.

Miroku gave a sad sigh, "I honestly don't know, Sango."

"Sumimasen!", said a voice from the other side of the cafe. Sango eaxasperated, turned around to go take care of the customer who called for her.

Miroku knew that Sango's brother died of cancer. He knew that if Inuyasha chose not to take the surgery he would die. He knew all of this, but he knew it would all fall into place, someday. For there was a saying that said, "For every bad thing that happens to you, something twice as good will return to you." Miroku believed every word of it.

T_T

Kagome sat in the mainroom doing some chores, Inuyasha was working on the next chapter of his manga. It was completly normal, until Kagome felt a pain in her abdomen.

It got stronger and stronger, until she actally cried out in pain. Inuyasha imeaditly dropped his pen, and turned around to Kagome. Inuyasha knew what he smelling, and Kagome knew what she was seeing, blood.

T_T

Kagome sighed, her eyes were red from crying, and her face had dried tears on it. She sat across from Inuyasha in the main room, and stared down at her meal. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't want to talk.

Inuyasha fet so guilty, he didn't want to eat or talk either. If it wasn't for him, maybe Kagome wouldn't have had the miscarrige. One of them had to talk first, otherwise they would spend the rest of their life in silence. "Kagome", Inuyasha started, "We can try again." Kagome just turned her head away, so he wouldn't see her face. "Kagome! listen to me!", said Inuyasha he had tears in his eyes, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Inuyasha...", Kagome whispered, so softly that even Inuyasha could barley hear her. "Why won't you take it?", she said in a low voice.

dreams, and this

Inuyasha just looked down, his lap must've been very intresting, considering the fact he just stared for a very long time. "If I do", he started, "I'll die"

Kagome just stared at him. "Inuyasha that doesn't make any sense", she said confused and scared at the same time.

"I've been having these strange dreams, there's a little girl... She dies, and then comes back to life. She tells me, that I'm going to die, if I take the surgery."

Kagome giggled a little bit, "Inuyasha that's just a little gimick from one of your comics!" Inuyasha looked up at her, his face plastered with seriousness.

Kagome's smile faded, her eyes lit up with tears, "It's true." Inuyasha nodded his head.

T_T

**A/N: DON't HURT ME! (hides behind a statue of Sesshomaru).**


	5. Life's Little Oxymoron

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapterm oh yeah, there were problems with my mouse so THAT IS WHY THE DANG DOCTORS NAME WASN'T PRESENT AND WHY THAT RANDOM 'dreams and this' POPPED OUT OF LIKE NOWHERE! enjoy**

** Chapter 4: Life's Little Oxymorons**

What was Inuyasha talking about? So, he's going to die either way? Kagome shook her head of that thought, it was just a silly dream! Inuyasha's a creepy manga artist, it's his job to think up wierd stuff like this. But, his face told me that everything he said was true. He even was crying, Kagome just wanted to give up. She couldn't though, Inuyasha gave up a long time ago, she had to keep holding for him.

She looke dover at her calender, to see if she had anything important schedueled this week, then she saw a very paticular date on the calender. She rushed over to her cell, and sent a text message to a few people.

HEY! ths is gomay! meet at roku's cafe at 10:00, on sunday!

T_T

Kagome sat at the cafe table and twiddled her thumbs. Sango, Miroku, Koga, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were all sitting at various seats around the table. "Okay guys", Kagome began, "As you all know it's almost Inuyasha's birthday, so maybe we could throw him a party." She gave a big , fake grin.

"What is he, five?", scoffed Koga. Sesshomaru had a raised eyebrow, and the right side of Kikyo's face was twitching a bit.

"Okay!", said Kagome as her arms fell to her lap, in defeat, "It was a bad idea!"

Miroku though had an objection to what Kagome was saying, "I don't think it's that bad of an idea, we could surprise him."

"Like how?", questioned Koga.

"Well we could, have some cake, liquor, food, chit-chat,Karaoke, and orange juice over at the cafe!", suggested Miroku, this was going to cost somebody money.

"THAT IS A PARTY!", everyone shouted together in sync. Miroku ducked under the table at the sudden noise, then he slowly got back up.

"Wether it's a party or not, how much will it cost?", Koga inquired suspiciously.

Miroku scanned the crowd before him, he gave an evil smile. "0 yen!", he exlaimed. Everyone stared at him with disbelieving looks. He can't be serious! Miroku looked around at the crowd of doubters, he sighed, "Can't you have a little faith in me? THis is for a good friend, who needs the lift."

For once everyone had to nod and agree with Miroku. "Were are you going to get the dough though?", asked Kikyo greedily rubbing her fingers together.

Miroku smiled again (dude he smiles too much), and he pointed to the crowd before him, "YOU GUYS!" Sango hit him with a waitress tray, and a lump apeared on his head.

"I thought you said this wasn't going to cost a dime!", Sango said through gritted teeth, her eyes jammed shut and her vains popping out on her head.

Miroku gave a let-me-go-please giggle, "Sango, I meant it would cost 0 yen for me!" Sango this time took a mallet and whomped him on the head.

"Well, if we all pitch in it won't cost that much!", Kagome said trying to act cheery. Everyone sighed and nodded in agreement. That day they had a little plan, that would maybe make InuYasha cheer up.

T_T

Kagome constantly checked her watch. Inuyasha sat at the other side of the room, the pencil he held made lots of scratching sounds, he was hard at work, making his manga, the best manga ever. He probably forgot, it was his birthday. "Ne, Inuyasha?", Kagome popped into his work.

Inuyasha looked up from work, "Yes?"

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?", asked Kagome casually. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, this usually meant, yes.

"Okay!", said Kagome as she dragged Inuyasha up, put on her shoes and coat, and dragged Inuyasha all the way to Miroku and Sango's cafe.

"Man, Kagome what was all this about?", said Inuyasha as they entered the cafe. It was really dark, and it looked like it was after closing hours. "Kagome, is there a reason why you brought me here after hours?"

Then, the lights suddenly turned on, "SURPRISE!", everyone close to Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha blushed red, he thought he was 25 not 5. He looked around. There was a confetti ball with a banner on it that said, "Happy Birthday Inuyasha!" There was a table with a strawberry cake in the center, and a Karaoke machine hooked up to a TV.

He gave a small smile, and with the party began. Kagome and Kikyo battleing out with Karoke machine. Sesshomaru challenging Inuyasha and Koga to a drinking game. Sango and Miroku competing with eachother in a pocky eating contest. Yeah, it was so perfect.

"Hey, Inuyasha!", Inuyasha looked up at the source of the voice, "Yeah, Koga?"

"I dare you to sing a song on the Karaoke machine!", Koga said tauntingly. Inuyasha said, "I couldn't even if I wanted to", then he pointed to is throat.

Koga nodded his in understanding, "Maybe when it leaves you!" Inuyasha didn't complety understand that but, whatever.

After, the party when Inuyasha and Kagome came home, Kagome and Inuyasha snuggled close together, in their futon. "Hey Kagome?", said Inuyasha. Kagome turned toward him. "Thanks", he said in a very happy-sad way. Kagome smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

Inuyasha was feeling both happy and sad. He was happy because he knew he had friends who cared for him. He was sad because someday he would he would leave all his frineds behind , in about a year.

I geuss it was just one of life's little oxymorons.

**A/N: WOAH that was quick! Sorry if it's a bit short, *yawn* I'm tired... dvftgvgj (that's my head on the keyboard)**


	6. Small and White, Clean and Bright

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chaptern. I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me where I got I the chapter name from.**

** Chapter 5: Small and White, Clean and Bright.**

_It was a normal day. A little girl with light brown hair, was about to head off to school. After kissing her mom goodbye, she headed out the door._

_ She ran over to her friends, they began laughing and talking, just like normal girls. But, they didn't know that the girl had a very special power, a power to see things that nobody else could see..._

_ A ghostly figure walked towards her sobbing mother, "Mother I'm still alive you know", she whispered ever so hair was now white, and her eyes showed no emotion. She wore a pure white kimono, that was too white to be real. She knew no one could see her, so she walked away..._

_ She looked over at Inuyasha, he was sitting down with his legs crossed, waiting for something. She walked over to him, she could read his thoughts. "You're going die, if you take it." she whispered. Inuyasha looked over at her, and he shook his will be okay, I mean the worst that could happen is he loses his voice. _

_ 'I'm just a crazy manga artist', he kept repeating in his head. Then the girl handed him a flower, it looked a white Easter Lily. _

_ She put it in his hand, and said, "If you don't believe me this will be proof." And, with that she vanished. That girl was very familiar, like he knew her from somewhere..._

Inuyasha shot open his eyes and sat up abruptly. It was another one of those dreams again. For some reason his right hand was closed in a fist, he opened it, and out dropped a white flower from his hand. He almost screamed, was he really going to die? And, what about that little girl? Who was she? Why does she keep invading his dreams?

The next day came shortly, Inuyasha didn't speak a word of this to Kagome. She would only worry her butt over him, and he didn't want that to happen. He needed to go out and sort things out.

"Ne, Kagome?", Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I'm just going to go take a walk." He got up and headed out the door. Kagome just stared over at him as he ran out the door, what was going on exactly?

As Inuyasha walked through the cold streets of the small neighboorhood, he noticed someone he knew, someone very famliar. Kagura.

Then it smacked him in the face, Kanna! She was the one who kept coming to him in his dreams! She was also Kagura's sister maybe, he should ask her about Kanna. "Oy, Kagura!", he shouted, forgetting what happened when he did.

Kagura turned around, "Inuyasha?", she replied to Inuyasha's shout. She was shocked to see him, after senior high, they havn't exchanged words with eachother.

Inuyasha ran towards her, his hand was on his throat, and he was wincing in pain. "Inuyasha, what's the matter with your throat?", questioned Kagura.

Inuyasha just looked up at her, "It's throat cancer, but never mind that", he got closer to her. In the meantime Kagura was just processing the information that was told to her. "Did your sister Kanna die?", Inuyasha asked suddenly.

Kagura just looked at him, that was a strange question, she nodded her head, "Uh, huh."

"Was she phsyic?"he blabbered.

Kagura gave a solemn, creepy face, "Yes."

Inuyasha then backed away from Kagura, he was breathing really hard. "Like how?"

Kagura then answered with a serious tone, "She told me she was going to die on May 4, 2002. And, she did. She also told me our dad was going to die on November 8th 1994. And he did." Then she looked up at Inuyasha, "This one was bit creepy, she told me you were going to have throat cancer, and it would be the cause of your death."

Inuyasha was hammering hard inside his chest, he swallowed hard. A bead of sweat dropped down his face, his breath was heavy. The misty white breath that came from his mouth, the numb coldness he was feeling. The fact that felt like puking his guts out, which in fact he did.

Kagura widned her eyes, "Are you okay?", she asked in shock. Inuyasha just wiped his mouth, and nodded running back for his home, his sanctuary.

As he opened the door an slid off his shoes, he ran over to Kagome and gave her a large, and tight hug. He was breathing hard, and tears were slipping out of his eyes. Kagome was overcome by what just happened. Inuyasha ad completly fell apart on her. She the only thing she could was hug him back, then she felt his forehead. He was running a fever.

He then suddenly got out of Kagome's grasp. He began to cough, only this time, it was different, blood came with the coughs. "Inuyasha!", screamed Kagome. She couldn't do anything about what was going on right now.

T_T

Miroku was putting the chairs up on the tables, and Sango was cleaning the counters. "Hey, Miroku." Sango started. Miroku looked up from his job. "Miroku, do you think we'll be able to make it home, in this snowstorm without freezing to death?"

Miroku just said, "Of course! We could snuggle together to keep warm, and anyways our apartment is only a few blocks away." Sango just gave him a nasty look, and sighed.

T_T

About a week later...

Kagome walked through the door of Miroku and Sango's cafe. Miroku who was at the front desk noticed her and motioned for her to come over to him. "Well, Kagome fancy seeing you here. Would you like a parfait or some cofee?", asked Miroku. Kagome just shook her head. "Then, tell me why your here."

Kagome sighed, "Could I get a job here?" Her face looked really desperate and tired.

Miroku was taken aback by Kagome's question. "Of course Kagome, but why do need a job?"

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, has been bed ridden for a while, and he can't work. So, I have to get a job to make some money."

Miroku nodded his head, but was pretty confused. He just had throat cancer, it couldn't be that bad. "Kagome, I don't mean to pry but, it's only throat cancer, it can't be that bad."

Kagome just looked at him with teary eyes, "It's the fever, it's gotten pretty bad, and now he's coughing up blood." She broke down into sobs, hiding her eyes behind two hands.

Miroku just opened his arms, in a friendly hug. Kagome fell onto him, and cryed her heart out. Miroku just gently embraced her, and this time he had no perverted attentions.

**A/N: Hey Miroku can be nice sometimes! I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me where the chapter name came from. **


	7. Defining Give Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chaptern. No one got the cookie. I didn't get from Lord of the Rings, I got it from Sound of Music! :(**

** Chapter 6: Defining Give Up**

_He was in a dark place. He was waiting for someone. Kanna came and told him the same thing. Then he got up, "How do you know this?" Kanna looked at him and turned around to walk away, she motioned for him to follow, and he did._

_ When they arrived to the place where Kanna intended to go. Inuyasha took a look around. It looked a shrine, there was a girl in a wedding gown, kissing a man in a suit. "It's just a marrige." he said to Kanna._

_ Kanna just said, "Take a closer look at the bride." Inuyasha strained his eyes, then, he found out something he didn't want to find out. He knew who the bride was, Kagome. And, he knew the groom wasn't him._

_ His eyes filled up with tears. She was getting re-married because of his death. "Who ARE you?", he shouted behind tears._

_ Kanna looked up at him, her black eyes staring into his golden ones, "The Angel of Death." Then she started to glow, wings made out of black swan feathere came out of her back. She grew taller, her white hair turned black, her nails grew longer, and her kimono turned longer and darker._

_ Once she was transformed into her true form, she turned her head toward Inuyasha, "There was a reason why, when I was a human I could only "phsycicly" predict deaths. She walked closer to Inuyasha, "My destiny was to die, and be a Shinigami, I was supposed to take people with me when they die."_

_ Inuyasha then replied, "Why don't take me now?" _

_ The Shinigami looked at him, "Because you are not ready, but next time I visit you I'll take you with me." Inuyasha nodded and watched her vanish out of sight._

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was breathing heavy, and his throat hurt madly. He was now afraid to go to sleep, he knew the next time he would see her, it would also be the lastime.

The next day, Kagome got ready to go to work. Inuyasha came out of the bedroom, and greeted her. She looked at him, "Inuyasha it's easy for you to ignore me, but the doctor told you to stay in bed, and I preffer you don't go against his orders."

Inuyasha only replied, "But, I'm fine." And, he embraced her in a big hug, and gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek.

Kagome pulled away, "Inuyasha I gotta go to work, just rest okay" Inuyasha 'keh'd, and crossed his arms.

Kagome hurried out the door. Inuyasha coughed a few times, was he really going to die? Was Kagome really going to get re-married when he does? He wasn't ready for this.

If she was going to get remarried, he just hoped it was a good person. One that won't leave her when, she get's pregnant, or for another woman. He wanted to leave her in good hands. He didn't want her to be lonley the rest of her life, no children, no husband, just her and her crappy apartment.

He needed someone to tell all this to. Kagome wasn't the best choice, Miroku wouldn't understand, Koga would just insult him, and Sesshomaru wouldn't even listen. He coudn't pick Sango, she is Kagome's person to talk to. He sighed, who would be the perfect person to talk to?

T_T

Kagome was working as a waitress. But, with all the hurt and sadness she was going through, it was ahrd to be in a cheery mood. "Sumimasen!", Kagome heard the call and walked over to where it came from.

"I'm ready to order." the guy at the table said. Kagome nodded her head, and took out a pen and pad of paper.

"What would you like?", Kagome asked fake-cheerfully. The guy had a perverted look on his face, his chin rested on his hand, and his eyes stared right at Kagome's bust.

"Why I'll take a YOU, precious!", he said pervertedly. Kagome widned her eyes. "So, when do get off work?", he asked slyly.

Kagome only replied, "We only serve beverges and food here, sir. People aren't on the menu." it was really hard to keep her cool around this guy. The guy just gave a big, creepy grin. Kagome backed away a few inches.

"Sir, I would like to inform you that, I'm married." she said trying to stay as calm as she could. The guy was still looking at her, his smile grew wider. Then, he stood up and cornered Kagome, he was looking down into her eyes. Then, he bent down closer to her face, he was about to set his lips on her when-THUNK!

Sango had hit the guy with her serving tray...HARD. "I don't like scum sitting in my ikayazaka." The guy fell to the floor, and Sango dragged him out of the resturant. When Sango came back to where Kagome was frozen. Kagome automatically wrapped her arms around Sango, and started to cry. Sango hugged back, "It'll be okay Kagome"

T_T

Kagome was about to leave from work when, Sango stopped her. "Kagome you want to talk?" Kagome turned around to look at Sango, she silently noddded her head. Sango took her hand, and sat down at a table, by the back of the cafe. "Kagome, I know this is hard, and-"

"I'm gonna give up!", Kagome cut in, "that's just it!" Sango just stared at Kagome. "I can't take it anymore. He's gonna die either way!"

Sango looked at Kagome, with a confused expression, "What do you mean either way?" Kagome then, told Sango the story Inuyasha told her, except she sounded more sad, than he. "Kagome-chan! That's crazy! The worst that could happen is he loses his voice, and he's a manga artist! He's supposed to make things up like this!" Kagome just shook her head. "Don't give up, Kagome." Sango said encouragingly. Kagome smiled at her friend, that's right, never, ever give up.

T_T

Kikyo sat down in front of Inuyasha. She took a quiet sip of her tea. "What would you like to discuss?", she asked, showing little emotion.

"Everything", replied Inuyasha. "I don't know if I should just give up, or keep holding on in vain."

Kikyo looked up from her tea, "Define give up."

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that before, how do you 'give up' in this situation? He looked up at Kikyo, "I don't know."

Kikyo put her teacup down, "You stop hoping, you stop dreaming, you stop looking at the glass half-full, you accept everything, you stop caring", she pasued for a minute, "you stop smiling." Then she got up and was about to leave, befor eshe left out the door, she finished her speach with a, "it looks you achieved everything in the list, your wife probably has too." And the door slammed shut.

**A/N: Tear. This chapter was a bit depressing huh? Well you are reading a Dramatic Tragedy, nearly every chapter is depressing... Don't hurt me! Hides behind statue of Koga.**


	8. Hope or Pain Surrounding Everyone

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter. It turns out one of the geust reviewers got the cookie from Chapter six. I throw a cookie over to you JuJu (who is a geust), you got it! :)**

** Chapter 7: Hope or Pain; Sorrounding us all.**

Izaiyoi was taking a calm, Sunday afternoon walk, through her neighboorhood park. She was strolling along when she Kagome sitting on a park bench, alone. Kagome lookd really sad, Izaiyoi wondered what was going on, after all, she _was _her daughter in-law. Izaiyoi jogged over to where Kagome, who didn't really notice her, was sitting.

"Kagome." Izayoi began, her sudden voice, made Kagome startle.

She looked over at Izaiyoi, "Hey Izaiyoi, what are you doing here?"

Izaiyoi smiled, "That's my line dearie." Kagome sighed, and was about to get up, but Izaiyoi put a hand on her knee, "Tell me what's bothering you sweetheart." Kagome gave a sad look at her mother in-law. "Is it Inuyasha?", said a concerned Izaiyoi, "Does he not want kids or something?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's just been very...hard." Izaiyoi nodded her head, her facial expresion prodded Kagome to continue, "Inuyasha has been, very..."

"Rude?", suggested Izaiyoi.

"No"

"Stubborn?"

"No"

"Lazy?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, no, no!"

"Then tell me dearie!"

"Inuyasha's been very...sick", Kagome breathed out, she was exsuated.

Izaiyoi widned her eyes, "Sick?" Kagome nodded her head tears streaming down her cheeks. "He has throat cancer, and won't take the treatment for it." Izaiyoi just nodded her head, and gave Kagome a hug.

"I'll drop by later, then we can talk about this." She then jogged back home, she tried really hard to conceal her tears, it was getting dark, and the winter seemed even colder. Her son was going to die, but giving up is for losers. It's not over just yet.

T_T

Sesshomaru was about to leave off to work when, Rin stopped him. "Sesshoamaru-sama, is Inuyasha-sama going to be okay?", Sesshomaru looked down at the little grl, who's head, only went up to his knee.

"I'm not sure." he replied trying to sound cold, and careless. He left as soon as he could. He sighed, why did he even care about his brother? He knew why, his brother was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't have cared if his brother, had chosen to have the surgery, or just flat out recovered. This time it was diffrent, he couldn't do anything about it, he was really going to die.

Sesshomaru recalled a strange dream he had a few nights ago...

_There were snowflakes falling down from the sky. There were red flowers, growing all around him. In front of him was a stream, it looked quite easy to wade through, yet he couldn't move. By his side was his pathetic half-brother, and a little girl with white hair, and dark, empty eyes._

_ Then, the little girl grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and started to lead him across the stream. Sesshomaru could sense trouble, he wanted Inuyasha to stop, but his words couldn't reach his Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, he turned his head around, and he mothed something. It seemed like he was sayin, "See you later."_

At that point the dream ended, it's been haunting Sesshomaru for the past week. Was Inuyasha really going to leave and he couldn't do anything about it? Sesshomaru shoved himself into the crowded train. Was his little brother REALLY going to be okay? Then, he remebered something his brother said, "see you later" not "goodbye". There was still hope, he wasn't ready to give up.

T_T

Koga was running as fast as he could, he was late, again. As he ran into the apartment, he was only to be greeted by an Ayame with her hands on her hips. She looked really angry, and her scowling face had a look that said, "why are you late?" A little kid, about three years old ran over to Koga, "DADDY!"

"Hi, Momi", Koga said as he picked the three-year old girl up, and balanced her on his hip. Then, he looked over at his wife, "Hi, Ayame." Ayame sighed and rolled her eyes. She then went back into the kitchen to do whatever she was originally doing.

Koga sat down, began to think. So the mutt was finally reaching his end, but somehow Koga had a feeling. A strange feeling that everything will be alright, wether Inuyasha lives or dies. Someone had to hold on, Kagome and Inuyasha had given up, it was obvious. Koga would be one of those few people, who hadn't completly lost faith.

T_T

Kikyo worked the drawing of her hometown in summer. It conssited of a little girl running around the village, and many people and neighbors planting rice. There was a tiny house mounted on a hill, looking over large and bountiful ricefields. She sighed and put her pencil down.

Inuyasha has been going through a lot. In her mind she knew he was close to falling off the cliff of hope. She didn't believe he completly gave up, he just needed to smile, just once. She sat thinking what would make him smile, then it came to her mind.

She grabbed a fresh piece of paper, and a pen. "Here we go", she breathed out.

T_T

Miroku sighed as he sat down at one of his cafe's tables. Sango took a seat in front of him, "Should we give up too?"

"No." Miroku said, standing up, his face had determintation painted on it. "You gave up with Kohaku, and he passed away." He then looked down, "I gave up on my father and he died." Sango eyed him wierdly. "What I'm saying is, even when they give up, that doesn't mean you should! If everyone just drops it, they'll just die. If we don't have hope, when they don't, they won't care anymore!"

Sango then gave a slight smile, "You're right Miroku,we don't want to make the same mistakes again." Then, to Miroku's surprise, she got up from her chair and Kissed Miroku passionatly on the lips. Miroku (being himself), kissed back.

T_T

Kikyo had assembled the entire group over at her house. She had an evil smile on her face. "Is she gonna eat are bwains?", asked Momi to her father.

Koga shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe." Kikyo who heard that, gave Koga the,one-more-word-and-I'll-hurt-you, look. Koga automatically shut up.

Kikyo then took out a camera from her pocket. "Everyone assemble, outside, we're gonna take a picture." As everyone got ready outside, Kikyo set up her tripod (where she got it I don't know), and set her camera to the countdown of thirty seconds.

She ran over to the group, "Now give smiles and your best ganbatta faces." Two seconds later the picture snapped, and it was the greatest picture those dopes would ever see.

T_T

Inuyasha opened the envelope adressed to him, with a little heart for a return adress. In the envelope was a picture of everybody, on the back of it was written this message:

_To our very best friends, Kagome and Inuyasha,_

_ We hope this picture will make you smile. We haven't given up yet, and we hope you won't! Hang in there, and wether you choose hope or pain. You'll always have us, we'll always be there, until the world ends. So, if you need a shoulder to cry on or a heart to confide in, we will always be, right here._

_ Kikyo, Sesshoamru,Rin, Jaken, Ah-un, Koga, Ayame, Momi, Miroku, and Sango. =)_

Inuyasha gave a small smile, they haven't given up yet. He won't either.

**A/N: It was a little less depressing. Sorry if it's short. Don't hurt me! (remains behind statue of Kogs, but adds a Sesshomaru to the collection. And, is holding a pen, Justin Kace.) **


	9. The Knife

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks for all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this do you like my cover? Made it myself :3**

** Chapter 8: The Knife**

Inuyasha didn't realize what tonight was, as the sun began to set, he began to feel his senses weakening. "Crap." he muttered.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "What's wrong?" Her face splattered with worry and scare.

"Night of the new moon." replied back Inuyasha, who was shuffling uncomfortably. He began to feel lightheaded, he could feel his vision blurring, and his thraot began to burn. His hair turned black, and with that he fell to the floor.

"Inuyasha!", a scared Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha of course heard the scream, he was still concious. He wished he wasn't though. His throat was burning, it felt wrong just to speak. Then, a wave of coughs hit him, they all hurt him so bad. 'C'mon dude just pass out already!', he scolded himself.

Kagome had already put his head on her lap, and stroked his hair gently. His breathing was rough and labored, his face was filled with pain. He looked up at her, "Kago-"

"Shh...", Kagome said gently putting a finger to his lips, "Don't talk you'll hurt your throat" Inuyasha only closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

_"Well?", Inuyasha shouted, "Take me away!" He heard no reply, nor saw anyone just him alone in darkness. Then, his eyes spotted a light in the distance, he ran over to it. When he reached the source of the light. He saw a ferris wheel, it was very large, and it's lights made beautiful patterns on it. Riding on the ferris wheel were all the people who had signed the card._

_ They all were reaching out to him,_ _when the ferris wheel halted to a stop, Kagome was in the top car. She gave a warm smile and mouthed the words, "Come Back."_

Inuyasha opened his eyes, he wasn't in his apartment. He stared up at a blank white ceiling. Where was he? The beeping on the cardiometer he heard, gave it away. He was in a hospital. He turned his head over to Kagome, "What... is... going...on?" He had to talk slow, even so his voice sounded hoarse.

Kagome looked up at him, "Well you stopped breathing when you passed out on me, and you weren't able to breath by yourself for the rest of the night." Inuyasha looked around the room seemed to be lit up by sun. He sighed tiredly, why did fate hate him?

T_T

The day passed by quickly. Customors came in and out, and all behavior was normal. Kagome was about to leave for work, when a customor stopped her. He or she was gripping on to her skirt, in a gesture of, "don't leave yet." Kagome turned around to see who it was. It was a lady in strange clothing, she had a sadness, and longing in her pale eyes.

"Sit, down darling." she instructed a baffled Kagome. Kagome obeyed and sat across from her at the table. "Hand out your palm" Kagome did as she was told, the woman looked at her palm, and then frowned. "Someone you love is suffering, and you are suffering because of it. Why must you give up, Kagome?"

Kagome was surprised the woman knew her name. She never the met the lady before.

The lady had long brown hair, her bangs were overgron and hanging to the side of her face, over one eyes. She was wearing a long purple kimono covered in curly q's. Aorund her neck was a pink, round jewel. She had strange marks on her forehead.

"The knife may have diffrent handles, yet it is used for the same purpose." the woman said mystically. Her eyes had magical softness in them. "Am I right?"

Kagome was confused, "I don't understand what you mean." Kagome looked down, into her lap, "I'm not into mysterious sayings and metaphors."

"I know." replied the woman casually. "When you cut yourself accidentally with a knife, does it heal?"

Kagome thought that was a stupid question, "Of course it heals!"

"How long does it take to heal?"

Kagome thought about that for a while, "Depends on the cut."

The woman nodded her head. "Say it's a small cut."

Kagome replied back , "One or two days."

"And a large one?"

Kagome put a finger on her chin,"hmm, if you bind it, it will heal pretty quick."

"How do you bind a wound like that?", Said the woman who was smiling slightly.

"Well, you would have to keep it clean, and wrap it in bandages, tight.", Kagome replied oblivious to what the lady was really thinking. The lady nodded her head and got up from her chair.

As she was heading out the door, the lady turned back to Kagome, "The knife may pierce, but that doesn't mean it can't be healed." Then she, vanished. Literally, the door didn't open, she just was away in the blink of an eye.

Kagome rubbed her eyes, did she believe what she just saw? What the crap was this woman talking about?

T_T

Inuyasha opened the door, he was surprised at who was standing in his doorway, "Mom?" Izaiyoi smiled and nodded her head, she then walked into the apartment. "What are you doing here? Don't you live in Denenchofu?"

"Yes darling, but I came over to see how you are doing." Izaiyoi said like it was pretty obvious. "How's your throat?" Inuyasha was surprised, how did she know?

"Fine." he lied. He wanted his mother to get out of here as quick as possible.

Izaiyoi suspected he was lying, "Then I want you to scream out that , you love ramen." She crossed her arms, and gave a motherly look of authority.

Inuyasha knew his mother was going to kill him for lieing to her, so he couldn't shout. "Um... what if I don't want too." Izaiyoi raised an eyebrow, disbelieving that his throat was really fine. "Okay fine!", he shouted carelessly, then he winced in pain and put a hand to his throat.

"So, what Kagome told me was true." Izaiyoi now had a sad tone in her voice. She wrapped Inuyasha around in her arms, "Inuyasha, please, please hold on." A tear fell down the left side of her face, "Don't leave us yet."

Inuyasha hugged her back, "Okay mom, I won't."

T_T

Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha, "Hey, Inuyasha." Inuyasha ooked up at her, "I noticed we haven't been spending much time together."

"Keh", Inuyasha skoffed, in a very Inuyasha way. This made Kagome smile.

"You're back to your old self again" Kagome said with a large smile planted across her face.

"Not really", mumbled Inuyasha, who turned his head to the side, and looked down. Then, an idea popped up in his head, "You wanna go for a walk?"

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. So, as they walked and talked with eachother, they realized, they need to be more together with eachother. And, not spending all this suffering alone, they held hands, they would suffer together.

**A/N: I know sucky filler chapter. But, the end is near! No flames!**


	10. Ima Made Nande?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks to all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter.**

** Chapter 9: Ima Made Nande?**

The radio played out a lovley tune, a song about, winter, snow, promises and love. Kagome sighed it was such a beautiful song but, it only made her feel sad. "Inuyasha?", Inuyasha looked up from his drawing, "Will you please turn it off." Inuyasha nodded his head, and flipped the radio off.

Inuyasha sighed (man there's a lot of sighing.), and put his pencil down. "Kagome", Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, "I'll take it."

Kagome's eyes widned, what was this all of a sudden, "What do you mean, take it?"

"I'll take the surgery." Inuyasha said quietly.

"But what about-", Kagome protetested slighty.

"I don't care."

"But-"

"I'ts just an excuse my mind came up with."

Kagome looked down at her lap defeated. "I'm so confused, first you didn't want to take and now you do." Then, a tear fell from her eye. "I don't know what to do."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug, "It's gonna be alright, no matter what happens. I want to live a long life, I want to have kids. There so much I want to do, I can't die yet." Kagome then put her lips on Inuyasha's, and they both were wrapped in a passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they both needed oxygen.

T_T

Kagome was flipping through her mail. There was two little envelopes, with cute stamps, and handwritten adresses. One was to Inuyasha, and one was to both her and Inuyasha. Kagome handed Inuyasha's letter to him, "Here, it's for you.

Inuyasha took the envelope from her hand. He ripped open the paper, and took out the note, that was addresed to him. He read it quickly.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_ I'm inviting you to our Bonenkai __**(A/N: End of Year Party)**__. It wil be on December 26. All the manga artists and there assistants, who I am thier editor, will be attending the party. It will be at the izakaya, across the street from my editors office. Hope you will be able to make it._

_ Your Tired and Stressed Manga Editor,_

_ Kikyo_

Inuyasha sighed, but then smiled. He knew Kikyo's bonenkai were the best. Considering the fact she spends way too much money on them, and she gives the worst speeches ever.

In the meantime Kagome was opening the other envelope. She quickly scanned the letter, then looked up at a curiuos Inuyasha. "It's a Forget the Year party, our friends are having over at Miroku and Sango's cafe."

"Man there a lot of those this time of year." Inuyasha said in a very tired voice.

"And, my mom also invited me and you to one at the shrine." Kagome said slightly exsaperated. Then a question came to mind, "Inuyasha, when did the doctor say you'll be schedueled for your surgery?"

Inuyasha then went into the deep shelves of his mind, "Uh, December 18th I think." Kagome nodded her head, that was three days from now. By the look on Inuyasha's face he wasn't nervous, but she thought he was. And, she was probably right.

T_T

Miroku and Sango sat at the table (in their own home!), and were eating dinner, while listening to music. It turns out, the First Snow song was extremly popular. Yet, it was interrupted by a bunch of static fuzz, and then was tuned in again, to somethng else. Sango looked baffeled and Miroku looked just as lost.

The station to whatever it was tuned into sounded like an old radio show horror. Miroku and Sango were just frozen in place as they listened to the eeire words come out of the speaker. The person talking sounded like a little girl, who was bein haunted or something.

_The night will soon come. Don't be afraid. For the sun will rise again... Only to set again. Don't be afraid._

Then radio tuned back to the song that was previously playing. Miroku and Sango turned to eachother. "What was that?", Miroku asked to no one in paticular. Sango was too shocked for words.

T_T

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, slightly nervous. It was a very tense train ride to the hospital. He looked out the train window, watching the snow-covered buildings pass. He sighed, he wondered if he was really going to die today. If he was just acting paranoyed, or he wasn't just kidding himself. Today was going to be a long day.

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, "Are you okay?" This startled Inuyasha out of his daze. Inuyasha nodded his head, then continued to look out the window. The train continued to go along it's course. Kagome sighed, she wa just as nervous as he was, maybe even more.

T_T

They sat in the waiting room, holding eachother's hand. Then a nurse came in with a clipboard, she glanced at it, then looked over at Inuyasha. " ?"

"That's me.", Inuyasha replied to her admittedly.

"Follow me." the nurse instructed Inuyasha got up but before he left, he gave Kagome a goodbye kiss, on the cheek.

"See you in about 4 hours." Inuyasha kidded, and smiled. Then, he followed the nurse out of the room.

...

Kagome remained in the waiting room. She constantly checked her watch and the wall clock. She figeted with her fingers nervously, she hoped everything was goin to be okay. She was about to fall asleep, when a doctor came over to her. "Exscuse me are ou Mrs. Takahashi?" Kagome nodded her head. "I'm sorry but, your husband's heart stopped."

Kagome's eyes widned, she swalowed hard, "What?"

"We tried everything we coud, we don't know what happened!", the doctor said sounding very regretful and sad.

Tears bgan to well up in Kagome's eyes. It wasn't true! Her husband wasn't dead! Inuyasha WAS NOT DEAD! It had to be a lie. But, Kagome was kidding herself, the doctor wasn't lying, Inuyasha was dead.

**A/N: DO NOT HURT ME OR LEAVE ME!** **THIS STORY HAS NOT BEEN COMPLTED YET! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! okay so I killed Inuyasha, BUT YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! THERE IS STILL GOING TO BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**


	11. My Will

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS OR THE SONG MY WILL BE DREAM! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: ;) We have next chappie up! Thanks to all those who reviewed and waited patiently for this chapter And thank you for not killing me, all those who really, really wanted to.**

** Chapter 10: My Will**

He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground, and sno was falling down from the dark night sky. Yet, even though it was snowing the sky remined ever so starry, and cloudless. He oulled himself up off the ground.

_Quietly awakening..._

He was wearing a haori similar to his robe of fire rat. And, a white hakama. Where was he? He never normally wore this type of clothing, way to traditional for him. He was sourounded by red fowers, they looked kind of like lilies. Across form him was a stream, it seemed like it had a strong current.

Then he looked down by his side, Kanna was standing there. She grabbed his hand, and started to lead him over to the stream. "Across the stream, on the other side...", she whispered, "Is heaven, once there. There is no turning back." Inuyasha solemnly nodded his head.

_I always, always wish that these thoughts, would someday reach you..._

She began to lead him into the water, Inuyasha knew it was time to go, so he wasn't being heasitant in the least.

T_T

Kagome couldn't believe what the doctor standing before was telling her. Her Inuyasha, was dead. It couldn't be possible. She then thought it was way better to give up. THere was no more hope.

_Unable to move forward, "just a little more" distance. The way I see before me is always blocked. Every time the days I wan't to see you but, can't pile up. My strong heartbeat, turns to heartbreak..._

Kagome gave a sad sigh. She lost him. He was gone, she couldn't accept it. She wouldn't accept it, Inuyasha WAS NOT DEAD! He was alive, he had to be, he was okay. She sobbe dinto her hands. She was now a widow, and Inuyasha was in heaven.

T_T

Inuyasha felt th cold water touch his feet, he stared across to the other side of the stream. He was going to go to heeven or wherever. But, there was this aweful itch to turn back, he was regretting something. Something, was missing, it didn't feel right to go forward.

_If there is such a thing as eternity, I want to believe even if I have to take the long way..._

T_T

Kagome had a feeling this was her fault. If she hadn't had so much doubt in what Inuyasha was saying, maybe he wouldn't have died. She began to feel tears coming on again, she felt awful.

Then she brought her arm up to her face and wiped her tears, she wasn't a baby. Inuyasha was a better place. And, he wouldn't want her to dwell on the past, but look to the future, and keep smiling. (The poor doctor, who was watching this scene)

_Although I know that I have been hurt before because I am clumsy, I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone._

T_T

Inuyasha and Kanna were nearly to the other side of the stream. But, then a thought came to his mind. Kagome. He remebered her face when she asked him to marry her, her kisses, her love, and her smile. His heart was pounding fast, nostalgia hit him in the face. He needed one last look at her, one last memory. Tears started to fall from his amber eyes, Kagome, he needed her.

_I think of you, and that alone isn't enough,to make the tears start to flow now._

He turned his head around, to see a very beautiful ferris wheel, it resembled the one from his dream. The lights on the wheel, made gorgeus patterns. He looked in the colored cars, that went up in a circle around the ferris wheel. An, then it took a ferris wheel stop. He looked up to the top car, Kagome was there smiling at him.

T_T

Kagome still had something she wished to tell Inuyasha. She thought it around in her head, "Inuyasha, we may have fought, we may have hated eachother. But, I love you, and I want you to know how much I'll miss you. Goodbye...dearest."

Kagome let out a tiny sob. The doctor standing in front of her felt horrible and said, "I understand, it's hard to lose someone so dear." Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll miss him." she said in a low voice, "I wish I could talk to him on last time."

T_T

Inuyasha fixed his eyes on the ferris wheel, Kagome mouthed something, he only barley heard it. "Inuyasha, we may have fought, we may have hated eachother. But, I love you, and I want you to know how much I'll miss you. Goodbye...dearest."

_I always, always wish, that these fleeting thoughts would somday reach you..._

Inuyasha's heart was beating faster then ever, he swallowed hard, then looked down at Kanna.

Her body was still facing the other side of the stream. So Inuyasha immeadatly ran towards the other end. But something had grabbed onto his haori, he turned to see who it was. It was the Angel of Death. Her ong black hair strayed across her face, which still was in the direction of heaven. "There's no going back."

Inuyasha pryed her fingers off of his haori, and tried to run back over to earth. But, now the shinigami was in front of him. Her head was facing down, and her body in the direction of the other side. "Not without a fight." Inuyasha knew he couldn't battle this shinigami alone.

_I've known to well about pretending to be strong..._

But, he knew he could do it with help. "Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Mom,Koga, Ayame... GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He knew they had faith and hope when he didn't. He knew all of those people loved him and cherished him.

_But since then my doubts have vanished..._

He had a will, he had faith. He hadn't given up! Because of them.

And, he needed to come back, in order to repay them for all they had done, and given him. He had to return home, he had an ambition, he had Kagome!

_There's definetly things I want to show you, and so many words I want to hear. I want to see all sides of you when you laugh and cry..._

He then felt a surge of power go through him, and his hands started glowing with blue energy. He closed his eyes and focused eery thing to his right hand, but was stopped. Kanna had a tight grip on his right wrist, she wouldn't let go. Inuyasha struggled to get out of her grip, but this only resulted in her gripping tighter.

Then Inuyasha raised his left hand and threw a blast of energy at Kanna. Kanna was thrown back, and her face had signs of pure shock.

Inuyasha sprinted across the stream as fast as he could. He was almost to the other side, when something grabbed onto his foot. He felt paralyzed. his heart attempting to burst out of his chest. He felt a chill gor up his sping. Kanna looked up at him this time with red glowing eyes and long horrifying teeth. Her voice was no longer soft and gentle, '"If you won't go to heaven cooparetly! Then come to hell!"

Inuyasha felt true fear go up his spine. He shivered, this can't be happening, he was so close. But, then h felt something, something warm and cozy, he felt Kagome. He felt her guiding him, she was still in his heart. She was the reason why he could control himself, why he didn't turn into a full youkai, the reason why, it was impossible for him to go to hell.

He turned toward the Angel of Death, "Sorry but I can't go with you. I have too much to lose." Kanna then morphed back into the innocent girl she was.

She then stood up, "You may go." Inuyasha was shocked. "I said, 'you may go.'" Inuyasha gave Kanna a small bow of respect and ran off toward the side of the stream wher he came from.

_So I'll stop waiting, and sieze my chance._

T_T

The doctor then nodded his head at Kagome, "I hope you will soon recover from this tragedy." As he was about to turn around one of his assistant surgeons, ran over to him.

"Doc, ya gotta see this!", he said really excited.

"See what?", asked the confused doctor.

"I don't know how it happened but all of a sudden the patients heart started beating again!" the assistant nearly shouted.

Kagome could not believe what she just heard. Inuyasha was alive, he wasn't dead! He was going to be okay, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He got her message, he missed her too, he wanted to come back!

_I think of you, and I feel that alone isn't enough to make my heart grow stronger..._

T_T

Kagome sat in a chair next to Inuyasha hospital bed, he was looking up at her and smiling. Kagome leaned over to him, "Does this mean we'll be able to have a baby?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. He then, sat up, and brought Kagome into a passionate kiss and hug. "I love you", he said in a hoarse voice (what he just got throat surgey!).

Kagome hugged and kissed him back, "I love you too."

_I always, always wish. That these fleeting thoughts would reach you..._

**A/N: I give myself a pat on the back! But, I'm not done! There will be one more chapter! I hae to take a well deserved nap now. (my head on the keyboard)**


	12. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA CHARACTERS! If I did Inuyasha's name would be Ian. :P**

**A/N: I now present the final chapter of Give Up, with a proud and heavy heart.**

** Epilogue: Tooi Michi no Saki de**

Eighteen Years Later...

Kagome gave a sad smile as she looked over at the grave where her dearest lay. Her duaghter stood next to her, and had a tear in her eye. They were visiting her dad's grave, it was the day she graduated from highschool. She then wrapped an arm around her daughters shoulders, "He would've been so proud of you."

Her daughter, who's name was IIchiina, smiled and nodded. "Why did dad die smiling?"

Kagome knew perfectly well how to answer that question, "Because your daddy, got to see you."

Ichiina had a confused face on, "What do you mean?"

"Well, daddy was very sick before you were born. He thought he wouldn't live to see his child be born, but..."

"He did.", Ichiina finished for her mother. "But, I still have one more question."

"Hn?"

"Why did you get re-married after daddy died?"

Kagome smiled at her daughter, "Because it's what your daddy would've wanted me to do. He would want me to move on, and not reamain sad and deppresse forever." she then put a hand on he rheart, "but, your daddy can never be replaced, yes I do love Koichi. But, your dad will always remain forever in my heart."

Ichiina smiled and nodded her head. "I'll miss him." Then, she realized the time, "C'mon mom were going to be late!" She started to run in the direction of the school.

"You just go, I'l catch up!", Kagome shouted back to her daughter. She then turned her attention back to the grave, "I can't forget you Inuyasha, we may have fought, we may have hated eachother. But, I love you, and I want you to know how much me and Ichiina miss you. See you later...dearest." Then she looked up at the clear blue sky, and turned to leave.

She knew Inuyasha hadn't lef the completly, he was still there, watching from heaven, making sure his family and friends were doing okay.

_Hakanai omoi zutto, donna toki demo negau no, anata ni todoku you ni to..._

:)

** A/N: At last our journey together comes to an end.**

** This is dedicated to cancer patients everywhere, so that they never give up.**

** A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:**

** jellyfish'confetti**

** HarleyQuinn405**

** I love snowy owls**

** S plus R lols **

** TheWhorr0r**

** pokemoneeveeforever **

** blackdragon72 **

** lovemondotrasho**

** Ferita Taisho**

** xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx **

** HanaYuuki Tensha **

** AND ALL MY FUTURE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I WISH YOU A HAPPY AND LONG LIFE!**

**love,**

**iheartwinky**


End file.
